How To Shock A Forger
by musicchica10
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne pay a visit to our favorite forger. They bring him some exciting news. Sequel to Midnight Surprises. Oneshot.


**I know it's not an update to my story The End Is Not The End, but I wanted to write the sequel to Midnight Surprises. I think where as MS was more fluffy and cute, this one has more humor and fluffiness. Hope you like it, and I suggest you read Midnight Surprises before this one, not that it matters, but it would be better if you did :) Read and review!**

**Wait, Inception doesn't belong to me? Darn! And I really hoped I did...maybe I was dreaming it...**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked exasperated. He really would rather avoid this conversation. It would be a never-ending attack on him.

"Yes, we may as well get this over with. It will only get easier after this." Ariadne told him, taking his hand in hers.

"But it's Eames. This is going to be the most difficult conversation, if we can even call it that, ever!" Arthur really didn't want to talk to Eames.

"Arthur, come on. You can even have something fun with this. I'm sure you'll find a way to." Ariadne placed her hand on his cheek, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Arthur was mumbling under his breath and Ariadne chuckled. She knew that Eames was going to pester Arthur once he found out that she's pregnant, but she wanted the team to know.

Unfortunately they hadn't told their parents yet, and when Ariadne told Arthur that things would be easier after Eames, they both knew that telling the parents would be harder.

"Ok, knock." Ariadne urged Arthur. "We've been standing out here for half an hour. It's time we went in."

Arthur sighed and knocked loudly. If he was going to do this, he was going to irritate Eames just as much as Eames would tease Arthur.

"You are aware of all the jokes he's going to throw at me aren't you?" Arthur asked pointedly.

Ariadne giggled. "Oh come on. It won't be that bad."

"No, it will. It will be worse than you can imagine." Arthur rolled his eyes as the door opened.

"Ah! Well look who it is. Our little Architect and her unimaginative lover." Eames booming voice exclaimed.

"Eames! It's so good to see you." Ariadne quickly gave him a hug. Arthur shook his head and mumbled.

"What's that Arthur darling?" Eames questioned, a smirk playing on his face.

"Hello Eames." Arthur stuck out his hand for a handshake; he was always formal with him.

"Ah, come on Arthur, don't I get a hug?" Eames teased. Arthur rolled his eyes, still holding his hand out. Eames just pulled on his hand and brought him into a hug. Ariadne had to stifle a giggle. She knew Eames would be doing this to push his buttons, but it was still funny to watch, nonetheless.

"Oomph!" Arthur grunted as he collided with Eames, who patted his back forcefully and let him go. Arthur stumbled backwards, but caught his balance quickly.

"So to what do I owe this lovely visit?" Eames asked, leading them into his tiny apartment.

"We just wanted to visit you." Ariadne casually said, stealing a quick glance at Arthur who grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh?" Eames turned and stared at them intently, trying to figure out what they weren't telling him.

Arthur nodded and led Ariadne to the couch, sitting down next to her. He rubbed her knee and watched as Eames walked into his small kitchen.

"Can I get you guys tea? Or maybe some wine? Arthur, beer?" Eames called from the kitchen.

"I'll have a tea please." Ariadne politely told Eames.

"I'll have tea also." Arthur replied.

"Oh come on, Ariadne love, don't you want a glass of wine?" Eames persisted. Arthur shot Ariadne a look. She looked at him and smiled, her hand falling to her stomach.

Now being four months a long, she was starting to show. Arthur grinned and placed his hand on top of hers. He was surprised Eames hadn't noticed, of course with the way Ariadne was dressed it would be hard for anyone to tell.

"No thank you Eames." Ariadne replied.

"But why ever not darling? I've seen you drink wine, heck I've seen you down a beer in a minute." Eames reasoned.

"I'm just not drinking right now." Ariadne told him, hoping he'd catch on.

Eames' head snapped up. "Arthur, what did you do?"

Ariadne grinned and watched as realization hit Eames.

"A little Arthur is being expected?" Eames exclaimed, rushing up to Ariadne and kissing her on the cheek. "Well I'll be…"

"Thanks?" Ariadne smiled.

"Oh, right right, congratulations love. I can't believe Arthur managed to reproduce. Let's hope this kid takes after its mom huh?" Eames chuckled.

"I don't know, I think if it's a boy it would be cute if he took after his dad. He'd dress up in three piece suits, slick back his hair, and have an intense gaze." Ariadne giggled, imagining what their son would look like.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at her and Eames chuckled.

"I can see that!" Eames laughed, patting Arthur on the back.

"It would be so cute!" Ariadne defended.

"Well I think a little girl would be cute. She'd have your wavy hair, soft brown eyes, pale complexion, and her lips would be a slight pink, just like yours." Arthur replied, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, save that mushy couple stuff for home." Eames made a face and walked into the kitchen. "Arthur, you're having a beer! We're celebrating!"

Ariadne shrugged when Arthur sent her a pleading look.

"Humor him." Ariadne whispered. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but just one!" Arthur emphasized the word one.

Eames chuckled. "Alright my dear, a tea for the little lady, and a beer for you." Eames set down a huge jug in front of Arthur and Ariadne laughed when she saw the look on his face.

"You don't have to drink all of it." Ariadne told him.

"Oh he does! This is a celebration." Eames boomed.

"But I need him to drive me home." Ariadne pouted and Eames flinched.

"Pulling out the big guns huh? That's cruel." Eames sighed. "Alright, you don't have to drink all of it you ol' stick in the mud. But I want to be the godfather."

Ariadne and Arthur's heads both snapped up. They looked at each other uneasily.

"What?" Eames asked accusingly.

"Well we kind of told Cobb he could be the godfather." Ariadne looked down, a guilty look on her face. Eames noticed this and frowned.

"That's alright love, as long as I can be Uncle Eames I'm fine with that." Eames smiled at her and she nodded, sighing.

"How far along are you?" Eames asked, his gaze falling on her stomach where Arthur and Ariadne's hands rested.

"Four months." Ariadne beamed and looked at Arthur whose grin was just as big as hers.

"You waited this long to tell me?" Eames feigned hurt. Ariadne looked at him with hurt on her face.

"I'm…we…I…" Ariadne stuttered.

"We've been busy." Arthur finished for her.

"I'm sorry Eames." Ariadne whispered.

"Ah, darling, I'm just giving you a hard time. Don't worry about it. Just be sure to tell me when junior arrives. I want to meet him or her. Preferably her." Eames winked at her.

"We better get going. It's getting late." Arthur finally said, standing up and holding his hand out for Ariadne. She grabbed it and stood up, inhaling deeply as dizziness hit her.

"Are you alright?" Arthur quickly asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. Eames also was at her side, helping support her.

"I'm fine, just got up too fast. I'm fine really." She insisted and Arthur nodded. Eames gave her a small hug.

"Keep in touch darling. I want to get to know this little tyke."

"We will." Ariadne assured him. Arthur nodded.

"Take care of her, and if you knock her up again, I want to be the first to know so I can be godfather of that kid." Eames joked.

Arthur glared at him and led Ariadne to the front door.

"Bye Eames! We'll keep in touch. We may need help decorating the baby's room, so make sure you're free for that." Ariadne called over her shoulder and followed Arthur to the car. Smiling as he held the door open for her, she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Arthur walked around the car and got in, also buckling up. He let out a huge sigh and turned to look at her.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ariadne asked, rubbing her stomach gently. Arthur's gaze softened and he kissed her, also rubbing her stomach.

"Let's get you two home." Arthur replied. Ariadne yawned and nodded, a small smile never leaving her face.


End file.
